underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lycan
Lycans are a second breed of Werewolves. Once normal humans who were infected by the first born Lycan or another of his victims, they are unlike the first breed in retaining their human intelligence & personalities while transformed and taking human form. In this article "Werewolf" will be used to refer to both Werewolves and Lycans, collectively (except where otherwise noted) for when both generations need mentioning at the same time. Powers & Abilities Lycans display inhuman abilities of physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and agility. These traits seem to apply to Lycans, even when in human form, as Lucian was seen to be able to catch up to a moving car, and subsequently survive being hit by it head on without being seriously injured. It is very likely that they can enter a state of hibernation and survive without food or water for centuries. They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight that are superior even to those of wolves, not just humans and are also able to sense Vampires in close proximity to themselves. It should be noted that when in their werewolf form they are stronger than when in human form, able to break through solid concrete walls, and seem to be stronger than the Vampires, as every hand-to-hand confrontation between the two races under normal circumstances has ended with a Lycan victory, the one exception being the elder Vampire Viktor. Lycans can also use their claws and strength to scale sheer surfaces, having been seen to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. Lycans also possess superb physical resilience and remarkable regenerative abilities: both Lucian and Raze are wounded by silver bullets and Selene's throwing stars respectively, yet they bear no marks or scars when they reappear later. Their recovery abilities are hampered by the presence of silver in their bodies. However, to older Lycans, the silver is rarely fatal. Lucian displayed the ability to force Selene's silver bullets out of his body through muscle strength, although it is mentioned in the first film that the silver is fatal if it penetrates the internal organs. They possess the ability to land on their feet when falling from above, as evidenced by both Lucian and Michael Corvin. Silver is the Lycans' only weakness, as they seem to be violently allergic to it. A new variation on this is the use of silver nitrate bullets to inject the silver directly into a Lycan's bloodstream. Although originally Lycans could only transform at the full moon, it is also explained that the older a lycan becomes in age, the more control they can exert over their transformation, to the point that they can change at will, possessing full mental control of their wolf form. In their wolf form, Lycans also have access to powerful jaws and razor-sharp fangs and claws, making them deadly close-quarters combatants. Generations Lucian, First of a New Breed Lucian was born a slave to an unknown captive Werewolf. Born in human form, Lucian's Vampire owner Viktor initially intended to slay the infant, but decided against it when he saw in Lucian the possibility of creating a new race of slaves - a new breed of Werewolf, (Lycans) - and raised him as his own personal "pet". First generation Werewolves did not change back into human form until death and were little more than rampaging monsters. Viktor slew Lucian's mother and had him branded with Viktor's mark. He rose to become the Lycan ruler (Under Viktor's command). Though most likely physically weaker than first generation Werewolves, Lucian possesses abilities superior to any descended from himself and can transform at will (unlike William and his first generation of Werewolves). Although he used his Lycan form to great extent in Rise of the Lycans, unlike the other Lycans seen in Underworld, Lucian never transforms while engaged in combat, instead using such technology as wrist-mounted blades to engage his enemies. Despite this, by the time of Underworld he is shown to possess an ability never seen in other Lycans: when he is shot with silver bullets, he is able to expel them from his body by forcing the transformation (until that is no longer needed at which point he is even able to suppress it). He first expelled silver from his body after Viktor killed Sonja; in a rage, Lucian expelled silver arrows that were meant to prevent his transformation to lupine form. Also, although other Lycans died immediately after being shot with the silver nitrate rounds, which released fatal amounts of silver directly into a Lycan's blood stream, Lucian survived for several minutes, long enough to convince Selene to infect Michael. Theoretically Lucian had developed a resistance to silver over the centuries due to living through greater exposure than his compatriots. Lucian, like William, fits into neither first nor second generation of Werewolves. But given that he is a unique specimen, he doesn't warrant his own Generation because he is the only known one alive. 2nd Generation: Lycans These are modern Werewolves descended from Lucian. Being born human and less animalistic than the first generation, Viktor forced Lucian to propagate more of this type. The form of virus carried by Lucian was spread to humans, creating a large group of Lycans capable of taking both human and wolfen form. Due to their scent, first generation Werewolves seem to recognize them as their kin rather than human beings, even when in human form. They are able to transform back to their human forms, and change into Lycan form when the moon is full. Those who have been Lycans for longer have learned to transform at will regardless of the moon as they have learned to channel their rage. They resemble 1st generation Werewolves, but their faces are shorter, and the least wolf-like in appearance. They also have far less fur than the earlier Werewolves - they are mostly hairless, aside from a thin mane of fur running down the center of their backs, with the exception of Lucian who had the same amount of fur that 1st gen Werewolves had. 3rd Generation: Super-Lycans -made Lycan]] Soon in the future Antigen, a group of scientists who capture on supernaturals- Vampires, Lycans, and Hybrids. Antigen has made lycans into super enhanced Lycans, whom are twice as big the regular Lycans. Not much is known about them. Also in the new generation there are other Lycans or possibly Hybrids. These Lycans are skinny and have less fur than most Lycans. Notable Lycans *Lucian - Alpha Lycan and enemy of the Vampires. *Raze - Beta Lycan and Lucian's right hand man. *Singe - Lycan scientist. *Michael Corvin - Bitten by Lucian then became a Lycan-Vampire hybrid after being bitten by Selene. *Trix - One of Lucian's Lieutenants. *Pierce - One of Lucian's Lieutenants. *Taylor - One of Lucian's Lieutenants. *Xristo - A former Lycan slave who fought with Lucian. *Sabas - A former Lycan slave who fought with Lucian. *György - A Lycan slave at the time of Lucian's escape. *Thracius - A Lycan slave at the time of Lucian's escape. Gallery 1 ge.JPG 1gera.JPG lycans.jpg Drygoi mir3.jpg Super.jpg|A Lycan seen in Underworld: Awakening l.jpg|The Awakening Lycan y.jpg|The "Super-Lycan" attacking Selene a.jpg|Vamp vs. Lycan